Dieser Weg
by SeKaYa
Summary: Jemand hat einen schweren Weg zu gehen... Songfic!


**Dieser Weg**

_Autor_: Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Disclaimer_: Weder Lied noch Figuren gehören mir. Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR und das Lied Xavier Naidoo.  
_Anmerkung_: Diese Idee spukte mir schon länger im Kopf herum und ist wohl ein klein wenig "veraltet"

* * *

_Also ging ich diese Straße lang und die Straße führte zu mir._

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging schweigend unter den kaputten Laternen der Straße entlang und sah blicklos hinaus in den Regen. Wasser perlte an seinen Haaren ab und tropfte stetig auf seinen schwarzen Mantel, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Regentropfen fielen in Streifen aus den dunklen grauen Wolken über ihn, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Nicht einmal den Weg, auf dem ihn seine Füße nun trugen, wissend, wo es hinging, schien er wirklich zu sehen. Sein Blick war ihn weite Ferne gerichtet, seine Gedanken ganz woanders...

_Das Lied, das du am letzten Abend sangst, spielte nun in mir._

Beinahe konnte er noch ihre sanfte Stimme hören. Vor seinem inneren Augen konnte er sie noch sehen, die Erinnerung war genauso frisch wie am ersten Tag. Ihr befreiendes Lachen erfüllte noch immer sein Herz. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, es war niemals gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen... eine Seltenheit, wie er wusste. Alle anderen hatten ihn nur verspottet.

_Noch ein paar Schritte und dann war ich da, mit dem Schlüssel zu dieser Tür._

Er blieb stehen. Nun war er angekommen. Noch hatte er die Chance, umzukehren. Aber was würde es ihm bringen, wenn er wieder im grauen Regenschleier verschwand, genauso unbemerkt wie er gekommen war? Trauer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit warteten hinter dem Vorhang aus Wasser. Und was erwartete ihn hinter diesen Toren? Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen? Hass und Wut? Ablehnung?

_Dieser Weg wird kein leichter sein, dieser Weg wird steinig und schwer,   
nicht mit Vielem wirst du dir einig sein, doch dieses Leben bietet so viel mehr._

Er war nun schon soweit gekommen, hatte den Mut gefunden, wieder herzukommen, nach der langen Zeit, trotz den vielen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Ort verband. Aber er verband auch gutes hiermit. Es waren nicht viele Dinge, die er hier mochte, aber diese Dinge waren umso schöner. Sollte er es wagen? Hatte er einmal diese Tür passiert, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr.

_Es war nur ein kleiner Augenblick, einen Moment war ich nicht da,  
danach ging ich einen kleinen Schritt und dann wurde es mir klar..._

Ein kleiner Schritt. Nur ein kleiner Schritt. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Beinahe schon zitternd hob er die Hand, um die Tore zu öffnen. Die Tore zu einem neuen Lebensabschnitt. Aber wollte er das? War er bereit dazu? Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er Angst – doch es gab schon lange kein Zurück mehr. Nicht mehr, seit er hier stand, nicht mehr, seit er diese fatale Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

_Dieser Weg wird kein Leichter sein, dieser Weg wird steinig und schwer,   
nicht mit Vielem wirst du dir einig sein, doch dieses Leben bietet so viel mehr._

Es würde nicht viel an seiner Situation ändern, wenn er hier stehen blieb, wenn er wieder ging. Er war nun schon soweit gekommen – für was? Sollte er sich entschließen umzudrehen, würde er wieder in den grausamen Kreislauf aus Wut, Angst, Trauer und Schmerz gelangen, würde wieder in die Fänge von Gewalt und Terror geraten. Die einzige Chance auf ein wenigstes halbwegs normales Leben lag hier vor ihm. Hinter diesen Mauern, die ihm schon früher einmal als Schutz gedient hatten. Und doch – etwas hielt ihn zurück. Die Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage...

_Manche treten dich_

Die Gryffindor-Gang, die ihn seine Schulzeit hindurch nur gequält und verspottet hatte... diese vier Jungen, die es sich zum Hobby gemacht hatten, ihn zu ärgern. Erinnerungen an die verschiedensten Streiche, stiegen in ihm auf. Aber nicht nur er war Opfer gewesen – er hatte sich stets gerächt. Waren es damals schon erste Anzeichen für seinen späteren Weg gewesen?

_manche lieben dich  
manche geben sich für dich auf_

Sie, die einzige, die ihn je als Mensch angesehen hatte und nicht nach seiner Häuserzugehörigkeit gegangen war... Wie unfair war er zu ihr gewesen! Sie hatte ihn vor allen anderen Schülern verteidigt, gegen ihr eigenes Haus – und er hatte sie angefahren und verspottet.

_manche segnen dich,  
setz dein Segel nicht,  
wenn der Wind das Meer aufbraust._

Er hätte es schon damals erkennen müssen. Er war nicht allein gewesen, wie er es sich so oft eingeredet hatte. Hätte er sich nicht immer in seine Bücher vergraben, vielleicht hätte sich dann alles ganz anders entwickelt. Er hatte sich im Zuge von jugendlichem Zorn entschieden – falsch, wie ihm nun klar war. Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder den richtigen Weg einschlug.

_Dieser Weg.  
Dieser Weg ist steinig und schwer,  
nicht mit Vielem wirst du dir einig sein,  
doch dieses Leben bietet so viel mehr._

Er holte noch einmal kurz Luft, bevor er die Tore von Hogwarts öffnete. Vollkommen durchgeweicht vom Regen betrat er die gewaltige Eingangshalle, unsicher, wohin genau er sich jetzt wenden sollte. Es war bereits spät und wahrscheinlich lagen inzwischen alle in ihren Betten und schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten, etwas was ihm verwehrt blieb. Aber tagsüber hatte er nicht kommen wollen. Noch während er vor dem geöffneten Portal stand, im Hintergrund der graue Regen, er selbst eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich aus dem tristen Grau gelöst hatte, kam jemand die große Marmortreppe hinunter. Die blauen Augen funkelten sanftmütig und ein Lächeln erhellte das leicht faltige Gesicht.

_Dieser Weg._

"Severus, ich hatte so gehofft, dass du zu mir kommst, mein Kind."

Please R&R


End file.
